All I Want for Christmas is You Mako
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: Takeru decides to go to Hawaii to finally propose to Mako but will he succeed?  Just find out.


**All I Want for Christmas is You Mako**

Setting: After the Legend War. Episode undetermined.

Character focus: Takeru x Mako

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Don't expect action or adventure here. This is a focus on the personal lives of Takeru and Mako. So maybe while the plane few, the Gokaigers and the Zangyacks were still preparing their plans to kill each other. This is merely J-drama x Sentai short flick. None of the events below are in any way connected to "Super Sentai vs. Power Rangers" as this tries to operate within Super Sentai canon.

Also do note that dialogue in English is being placed in italics with open and close quotation marks.

* * *

><p>It was been awhile after the Legend War and Mako has decided to return to Hawaii. While the Gokaigers still continue to have the fight against the Zangyack, other Super Sentai groups have already resigned to normal life.<p>

Takeru can be found as the adoptive 19th head of the Shiba household. He was thinking of spending his Christmas somewhere else. Worse, he missed his friends after the Legend War took place. But above all, he and Mako had all their moments together. But one day, something surprised him.

"Woah! Jii, you seem too excited today." Takeru said.

"Sir, you're just in luck. There's a Christmas promotion discount in Hawaii." Jii said.

"Really? So…" Takeru said.

"Well you can visit Mako if you wanted to. You have been in love with her for some time haven't you but never had the guts to tell her you truly cared?" Jii said.

"Well… yes." Takeru said.

"Then you should go to her while there's time. The Zangyacks could attack anytime so take the opportunity before they attack the airport. You can book as early as possible." Jii said.

"Then I might call all the others. But Genta is in France right now, Ryunosuke has a big performance, Chiaki and Kotoha are still making a project. It's no fun without them." Takeru said.

"Oh how much you have changed for the better my lord." said Jii "At first, you thought you didn't need them but now you value them. But don't you want to at least visit Mako if you really like her? You've been talking too much about her lately."

"Then I might make a surprise visit to her." Takeru said "While I'm gone, please take care of the house will you? There are still other students to train but you can handle it can you?"

"Yes lord." Jii said.

* * *

><p>In Hawaii, Mako was still thinking of going back to Japan to pay her friends a visit but her schedule with the family was pretty tight as she now also worked with her dad's company to earn a living. She was there with her mom and dad.<p>

"Mako is anything the matter?" Mako's father said.

"Oh it's nothing I can't handle by myself dad." Mako said.

"Mako, just tell me, let's be open to each other now we are together. To be honest, you don't have to keep worrying about your weaknesses even if you're not perfect. Even I am such a bad cook myself but I've grown to love myself for my strengths too and you have them in you. Looks like you miss somebody don't you? Is it your friends?" Mako's father said.

"It's all about my friends dad. We managed to celebrate Christmas together but sadly, we never got to for the past few years. Plus, we are kind of busy here in Hawaii. I love my job but I love my friends more." Mako said.

Mako was concerned about above all with her growing feelings for Takeru. While they did keep in touch through various social networking sites, saying hi every now and then she wanted to see him in person.

_Only if I could go to Japan but time isn't allowing me! _ Mako said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Takeru was about to go to the airport. The Shiba house bade him farewell for now.<p>

"Take care my lord. Have a safe trip." Jii said.

"Thanks Jii. Take care of the house will you?" Takeru said.

"Absolutely." said Jii.

* * *

><p>Takeru finally arrived at the airport after he had booked his ticket online. Just then he met some famililar faces. It was Sosuke.<p>

"Sosuke!" said Takeru.

"Takeru!" said Sosuke.

"So what's up?" said Takeru.

"Well I'm going to Hawaii with the team." Sosuke said.

"What a coincidence Sosuke!" Takeru said.

Renn, Saki, Gunpei, Hant, Hiruto and Mio were there.

"Takeru!" said the others.

"Too bad I can't go with the others." said Takeru "They're just so busy. But my purpose in Hawaii is to visit someone."

"So you're having an American girlfriend?" Hant said teasingly.

"No." Takeru said "She's somebody you all met."

They were playing guessing games. However the time for the flight was there.

"It's time to board the plane guys." Takeru said.

* * *

><p>Back in Hawai, Mako decided to just do some catering for her Christmas party in her father's business.<p>

_I really have to learn to cook if I expect to find a good husband. If I can't feed Takeru well, I don't expect to feed another man well either. I have to admit that it was fun serving food to the least fortunate children, all those who have lost their homes even if I can't cook. But it could have been more fun if Genta did the cooking. I'd probably kill them myself with my cooking! _Mako said to herself.

What she didn't realize is that she was about to have a surprise guest. She was looking at all her photos with the Shinkengers and the memories of the Legend War.

_Princess, Takeru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Kohota, Genta… I miss you all. _Mako said deep within her tortured heart.

* * *

><p>At the plane, Takeru was awfully silent as he was always. He was getting himself mentally prepared to say to Mako the words he should have said during the Legend War. In his mind was the Legend War to which might have been their last time together.<p>

_Why could I tell Mako I truly loved her? What if we all died back then? Maybe, just maybe Kami-sama willed it that I be given another chance but this could be my last. _said Takeru who felt that regret during the Legend War.

The plane finally landed with the Go-ongers and Go-on Wings. They were at the airport.

"Well Takeru we'll be seeing you." Sosuke said "For us, we're staying here in Los Angeles. We're participating in the championship racing sponsored by Sugata Racing, Pegasus Garage and Sunshine Racing. We're all competing against each other!"

"Wow good luck guys." Takeru said "I'll be looking forward to the results on TV to see who among you the best racer of the group is. I'll be going to Hawaii."

"Alone? That's isn't so much fun." Saki said.

"Saki, I have somebody special there." said Takeru "I can't waste any more time guys, I will be going there."

* * *

><p>Takeru finally took the next flight to Hawaii remembering where Mako's house was. He had everything ready- some chocolates, cook books and he would buy fresh flowers.<p>

_Mako would like all of these. She's doing all she can to improve. _Takeru said.

He arrived in Hawaii, remembering Mako's address. He managed to get a room at a tourist hotel of affordable rates.

_I'll book a date between me and her soon. _Takeru said.

* * *

><p>Mako was just there at the grocery, buying her parents' favorite food.<p>

_Well dad likes his salmon, mom likes tofu. Well a Christmas party is coming. I'm just really afraid of marriage because I definitely knocked Takeru down with just that carrot. Everybody is scared of my cooking. _Mako said.

While she was walking out of the grocery, she saw a familiar face.

_Takeru? Is that Takeru? Impossible. He's still in Japan after the Legend War… _Mako said.

Takeru was there, still looking for a taxi cab to take him to Mako's house.

"TAKERU!" Mako shouted.

"MAKO!" Takeru said.

"Takeru, it's a pleasant surprise. I thought you were still in Japan. So where are the other Shinkengers?" Mako asked.

"They're not with me. I'm alone. I did run into the Go-ongers though who'll be participating in some race tournament." Takeru said.

"Oh that's pretty sad and happy at the same time." Mako said.

"Mako I was just looking for a taxi cab to your house." Takeru said.

"I'm still going back to the office. By the way what are you doing now for a living? Is it true you now set the Shiba Dojo? I read it in the newspaper." Mako asked.

"Yes I did. In fact I had several students in it. Some were Filipino and Indonesian and now I'm getting American students that I feel like it's time to make a bigger investment. In fact, I am also trying to learn Kung Fu from the Gekirangers themselves to increase the power of the Dojo." Takeru said.

"So have any girlfriend? I do have some friends here in America you might be interested to know for a girlfriend. In fact one I know is totally interested in dating any friend of mine for a change. She's a hot model for our company and she can cook and all." Mako asked.

"Not at all but I did nearly get one before but I discovered I would only cheat on her because I still like somebody else." Takeru said.

_Who could that girl be? He never mentioned her before. _Mako said.

"Mako is anything the matter?" Takeru asked.

"Oh Takeru I forgot! I'd like to give you a last minute invitation. It's Christmas Eve and we're having a party. Dad and mom will be happy to have you around." Mako said.

"Oh thanks. By the way I am inviting you to dinner tomorrow." Takeru said.

"You're asking me out?" Mako asked rather shyly.

"Why sure." Takeru said with his face all red.

"But you could wait to meet the right girl at the party. When you meet my friend, you may change your mind and all." Mako said.

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 P.M. and they were at the Christmas party. Takeru wrapped up pretty much a lot of presents for Mako.<p>

"I'm glad you could join us Takeru." Mako said "I've been spending a few empty Christmases without my closest friends."

"Thanks Mako. I do have a lot of presents for you." Takeru said.

"Is it really Takeru?" Mako said "That's not very usual isn't it?"

_Could it be that he was still in love with me he couldn't get another? _Mako said to herself.

Mako's white friends from America were there. They saw her with Takeru. One in particular was Amy who was a brunette girl, pretty, with a sexy body but only 5'2 in her height.

"_Hi Mako!_" said one of her friends named Amy.

_"Oh hi Amy!"_ said Mako.

_"What a surprise. You suddenly have brought a boyfriend you never talked to me about. You said you were always scared of marriage but maybe it's time to say congratulations. It's nice to know he's brought you some chocolates and flowers. Mako I wish I could wish you the best."_ said Amy.

_"This is my friend Takeru from Japan. He decided to spend the holiday here for now. He's not my boyfriend. Would you be interested in having him for one? I believe he's looking for somebody available." _said Mako.

_"Hi."_ said Takeru to Amy.

_"Oh that would be too bad for you Mako. I think he's a pretty nice guy. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. I do have some suitors but to be honest, most of them aren't very nice but your friend does seem to be nice." _Amy said.

_"What about that Takeru? She is interested in having a relationship with you. She's the one I told you who can cook. I think you two will easily get along!" _Mako said.

_"Just tell me if you're ready to introduce yourself to me and my family formally. We can all have dinner sometime." _ Amy said.

_"Sorry Amy I'm in love with some other girl." _Takeru said.

_"Oh that's alright Takeru. By the way, she is lucky to have known you." _ Amy said.

_Too bad for me just when Mako said she wasn't dating that guy… but maybe that guy is really Mako's boyfriend and she doesn't want to admit it. I hope so, so at least my friend can be happy. _Amy said.

Amy then walked of leaving them alone.

* * *

><p>Takeru and Mako were left in the table.<p>

"Takeru I think she was pretty interested in you but why did you turn her down? I think you two make a good couple." Mako said.

"Actually Mako, there was one thing I always wanted to say to you but wasn't able to. That girl I was still in love… is YOU!" Takeru said.

_Oh my! I don't know what to say. _Mako said.

"Mako is anything the matter? Did I startle you? The reason why I came here to Hawaii was to find you. I never told you I loved you during the Legend War. What if the Zangyacks attack here next? It came to my mind what if it would soon be too late?" Takeru asked.

Her heart pounded very fast. It was as if she were in a worst case scenario. But she decided to remain calm.

"Takeru well… I think I'm afraid…" Mako said. She was about to mention her bad cooking and all which brought back horrible memories.

"No need to say your fears Mako. I know you're going to mention about your cooking but I still want you, I've grown to accept you for who you are." Takeru said as he held her hand.

Takeru then got the box of chocolates and flowers. There was a gift inside.

"Thanks Takeru." Mako said "To be honest, most of the guys here think I'm weird."

"I don't." Takeru said "Besides I'm treating you to dinner tomorrow. Oh by the way, I'm extending my stay so we can both watch the Grand Prix tournament and see the Sosuke compete with his fellow Go-ongers and the others."

"Well that'd be great but… about your proposal, maybe I should give it some time." Mako said.

"Take your time Mako. Take your time." Takeru said.

Just then Mako's parents came to their table.

"Takeru, so perhaps you're that man we've been waiting for." Mako's father said.

Takeru kept a little bit silent, thinking he may have rushed Mako.

* * *

><p>The Christmas party ended. Mako took a deep breath in her room. Her parents had just given their approval.<p>

_Takeru I feel like you're rushing me. But I can't turn down your invitation to dinner. _Mako said.

In her mind she remembered the couple of times she and Takeru have been together. A relationship seemed plausible between them.

_No! I'm thinking too much. He's thinking too much! _Mako said.

* * *

><p>It was already Christmas Day. Takeru's friends were still busy. Ryunosuke had a grand Kabuki performance. Chiaki and Kotoha were with their families. Genta was in France hosting a Christmas dinner. He wish he could see them all but he had his heart to follow.<p>

_Well I bought two tickets for Mako and me already for the Grand Prix. It'd be fun to see the Go-ongers compete with each other as well. _Takeru said.

It was soon time for dinner. Mako wore an elegant black dress and Takeru a nice black suit. They met each other at the restaurant.

* * *

><p>It was their time alone. It was a candlelight dinner at a fancy restaurant.<p>

"Takeru you seem to know the best place to go to." Mako said.

"Thanks for the complement Mako." Takeru said.

The food finally arrived. They were eating some juicy steak with some fresh vegetable salad.

"Mmmm… this steak is delicious." Mako said.

"Mind if I poured you some wine?" Takeru asked.

"Sure." Mako said.

They decided to talk about the Shinkenger days and the Legend War.

"I'm glad you decided to propose to me Takeru." Mako said.

"Why is that?" Takeru asked.

"Well I sort of have had feelings for you too back then. I could remember the time we both pretended to get married; I thought what if by wearing two bridal gowns I could not be married. But it seemed that I had my destiny with you but then, I thought I was just deluding and all." Mako said.

"Is it really Mako?" Takeru asked.

"I also think about our fellow Shinkengers every once in a while. Social networking never beats out actual encounter you know. But I'm glad everybody is doing fine including your adoptive mom." Mako said.

"I just thought it was funny she decided to abandon her post. She could have just decreed that I lead you all in final battle without that adoption." Takeru said.

"Me too and to be honest, I find it all weird. Besides we all burst out in laughter behind the scenes but ceased to laugh because we still had Doukoku to defeat him. He was after all about to conquer the surface world already. We all won in the end though." Mako asked.

"By the way, I had prepared some tickets for the Grand Prix. It's just you and me on our first date." Takeru said.

"Well, I can answer yes. In fact, I never thought that somebody would be willing to ask me out. I mean most of the men do get scared of me whenever I tell them I'm a samurai." Mako said.

"So are we on a relationship now Mako?" Takeru asked.

"Indeed, my answer is yes." Mako said.

* * *

><p>Finally after all the years of waiting, Shinkenger fans get to see Mako and Takeru on their first official date. At the stadium, they ran into the Go-ongers. The Go-on Wings were there too. It was a few days after Christmas.<p>

"Mako! Takeru!" Saki said.

"Mako how are you? You're looking great!" Sosuke said.

"Are you two dating by any chance?" Hant asked.

"Well we are. In fact this is our first one." Takeru said.

"Congratulations then." Saki said.

"Oh my. We have to get in line." Gunpei said.

"I'd like to see how intense this competition can get." Hiruto said.

"Oh don't lose just because of me. I want to win a tough challenge Sosuke." said Mio.

"Oh sure." Sosuke said "Oh my, we've got to get in line. Just half an hour away."

"So you're all competing against each other? Too bad I never heard about the race because I was just going to promote the Shiba Dojo here." said Takeru.

"Maybe we can all enroll then." Saki said.

"Then we're on!" Sosuke said "But first, the race! Oh my the race! We've got to go!"

"Well do your best everybody." Takeru said.

* * *

><p>Now the Grand Prix was about to begin. Takeru and Mako finally got into their seats to see the Go-ongers along with various racers in America and around the world compete against each other.<p>

"This will definitely be a blast!" said Takeru.

"It sure will now that the Go-ongers are going to show us who among them would be the best in their groups." said Mako "Oh what about the new year Takeru? Staying here for a change?"

"Well Mako, I'll be going back to Japan before the New Year. Maybe the Shiba family should migrate so you can keep your job when we marry in the future?" Takeru said.

"Well I can help you run the dojo you opened. In fact, I'm prepared to resign from my job and return o Japan just to be with you and we can run the dojo even if we're not yet married. I guess that's where all my energy should go. Oh if you're going to Japan, I'll be going with you too." Mako said.

"Thanks Mako." Takeru said "But let's just enjoy the race for now."

The scene ended with all the racers finally competing to win the crown.


End file.
